Leads you to Me
by Carebeark5
Summary: Patrick sends Sabrina on a scavenger hunt to make up for their first date.


Patrick felt horrible. He and Sabrina had just gotten together and things hadn't been easy for them lately. When he had admitted his feelings for her before the Nurse's Ball he thought things would be great. He had finally admitted to himself how he really felt about her and he could see a future with her. But then this whole thing with Britt complicated things for both of them. After canceling their first date he knew he would have to do something to make it up to her but he hadn't had a chance, until now. Then yesterday when he caught Sabrina yelling at Britt he, well he realized he could have been nicer to her.

But today he planned to rectify that. With some help he managed to get everything together just in time to surprise Sabrina when she finished her shift at the hospital. So he left work a little early and went to wait for her and he hoped she liked his little surprise.

"Santiago!" Epiphany called just as she was about to step into the elevator. She turned and made her way to the Nurse's desk wondering what this was about.

"This is for you." Epiphany said handing her a small white envelope.

"What's this?" She asked staring at it.

"I don't know, why don't you open it and find out."

Sabrina tore open the envelope with her fingernail and pulled out a small piece of paper with writing on it.

Hidden somewhere in this hospital  
You'll find a second clue  
But to locate it, will be entirely up to you  
Look in a place where Doctor's confer  
A man will hold the clue  
You'll need to remember your anatomy  
Locate the hypothalamus  
-Patrick

She smiled when she realized it was a note from Patrick but what was he up to. 'Somewhere in the hospital, a clue, doctors confer.' She thought about it for a minute and then realized it had to be the conference room. She headed down to the second floor and down the hall, opening the door to the conference room. There was no one in there but Patrick had mentioned a man holding the clue. She looked around and then her eyes fell on the skeleton that was used for teaching purposes, maybe he meant that. She walked over and looked at it then glanced at the clue again. The hypothalamus, she remembered that the skeleton came apart so she popped off the back of its skull and located the brain. And there it was another small piece of paper that was taped in the exact spot where the hypothalamus would be. She pulled it off and put the skeleton back together before reading it.

You found it,  
Now head to the spot where we planned the ball  
Order something other than water  
The clue will come to you  
-Patrick

She laughed he was still teasing her about only ordering water when they met at the Metro Court to discuss the Nurse's Ball. She left the hospital and headed to the Metro Court to find out what he had planned for her next. She couldn't believe he had done all this for her. She still had to pinch herself to realize that he really had admitted he had feelings for her and the kisses they had shared. Things had been great for a very short time, they hadn't even had one night of happiness before Britt had tried to ruin things between them. But she refused to let that happen.

She sat down at a table and glanced at the menu, she wasn't really sure what to do but the clue had said to order something so she chose a piece of chocolate cheesecake. When the waitress brought her the dessert she also handed her a small envelope just like the others. "Thank you." She said as the waitress left with a small smile.

Enjoy your treat before following this next clue.  
Go to the docks  
And locate a box  
Open it and wear what's inside  
-Patrick

Sabrina ate her cheesecake quickly wanting to see what he had in store for her next. No one had ever done anything like this for her before, it was so sweet. Just then her phone dinged signaling she had a new message, she glanced down at her phone and read the message.

No need to rush, take your time. You'll get a tummy ache. -P

She looked around the restaurant wondering how he could possibly know that. She slowed down her bites and tried to savor the taste, she hasn't had cheesecake in a while but it was one of her favorites. She remembered back to when she had first met Patrick, that day in the hospital it was kind of like something out a romance movie. Bumping into the man of your dreams and developing a hopeless crush. She never dreamed he could or would return those feelings but surprisingly he did. She just hoped that things would workout between them because she didnt think she could handle losing him.

Arriving at the docks Sabrina looked for a box but she couldn't find it at first, she looked near the water where she and Emma used to feed the ducks and then checked around behind some of the packing crates. She finally found it underneath the bench so she sat down to open it. Inside was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen, well other than her dress for the Nurse's Ball. Underneath the dress was another white envelope so she pulled it out and opened it.

This is the place where I realized we were meant to be  
Emma and I bumped into you here, many a time  
This is the place where I thought I had lost her but you returned her to me  
Find the table with the red rose

-Patrick

Sabrina had no idea when he had realized he had started to share her feelings or when things changed for him. One moment her was telling her he didn't feel that way about her and the next he showed up at the Nurse's Ball telling her he realized he did have feelings for her. She had to remember to ask him when things had changed for sure. In this clue he said he realized they were meant to be at Kelly's and she wondered what he meant.

She arrived at Kelly's and looked around for a table with a rose, it was the one closest to the counter and she walked over to it. Dropping the box on the table, she picked up the rose and smiled as she held it to her nose and smelled it. She had always loved the smell of roses. And envelope was sitting propped up against the salt shaker and she picked it up, ripping it open to see what it said.

Go change into your dress  
and headto the spot where we nearly shared a kiss  
A Princess will be waiting  
To lead you to your Prince

-Patrick

She almost teared up reading that last clue, this was all so romantic. She couldn't believe someone had done all this for her. She had never been that girl, the type of girl who had a guy who did things like this. In highschool when girls got cards, chocolates or teddy bears for Valentine's Day she was always the one who only got a box of chocolates from her Aunt or Uncle. She never had a date on Valentine's Day and while her friends were all flaunting their relationships, she was alone. But now she had Patrick and Emma, a wonderful, sweet, amazing little girl who came along with the package and she couldn't be happier.

After changing into the dress she headed over to Patrick's place, she had to see him and tell him how amazing this all way. How much it meant to her. She knocked on the door, suddenly feeling a little nervous at the prospect of seeing him. "Hi Sabrina." Emma said opening the door dressed in one of her princess dresses, she had a tiara on her head and her hair was curled.

"Don't you look pretty." Sabrina said bending down to hug her.

"You do too." Emma said as she went to the table to get the envelope her dad told her to give to Sabrina. "This is for you."

"What's your dad up to?" Sabrina asked her.

"He said I can't tell you."

"Oh he did, did he." She tore open the envelope and started to read the clue.

Go out back to the patio  
I'll be waiting for you

-Patrick

"I'm supposed to go outside?" Sabrina asked as Emma just smiled at her.

She headed through the kitchen and opened the back door leading to the patio. She let out a gasp when she seem what he had done. The backyard was covered in paper lanterns and white lights were strung onto the trees. The table was set up for two and a candle was lit in the center along with a base of roses. He was standing beside the table, wearing the same suit he had worn at the Nurse's Ball and he looked incredibly handsome.

"Oh my gosh, Patrick. You did all this for me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did." He said as he stepped forward and took her hand in his.

"This is amazing, no ones ever done anything like this forme before."

"You deserve all this and more." He told her leading her to the table and pulling out the chair for her. "Since we didnt get our first date, I thought we should have it tonight."

She was speechless as she looked around her. All of a sudden the door opened and Emma brought a radio outside and put it on the other table. She pressed play and classical music began to play as she went back inside.

He stood up from the table and held out a hand to her, "May I have this dance?" She stood up and took his hand as he pulled her isn't his arms and held he close as they danced. Before long her head rested on his shoulder.

"This is amazing, Patrick."

"Like I said you deserve it. You were always there for me when I needed someone to talk to and you were there for Emma as well. I don't now why I didn't see it earlier but it's better late than never." He said as they swayed to the music.

"It definitely is." She said with a smile, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

When the song ended he led her back to the table just as Emma came out carrying a plate which she placed on the table. "What's this?" Sabrina asked her.

"It's a surprise." She told her as Sabrina lifted the lid to see what was underneath. It was a giant cookie with the words "I love you" written in it.

Sabrina placed her hand over her mouth, "You, you love me?" She asked him.

"Yes I do. I love you Sabrina."

"I love you too, Patrick. I've loved you since the moment I first met you." She admitted as Emma giggled.

"I wanted to tell you in a special way so Emma helped me plan all this and she helped me make the cookie for you."

"You did? Aww sweetie I love it, thank you so much." She said pulling the little girl onto her lap and hugging her tightly. He loved seeing her and Emma together, she was always so good with his daughter. She was just what they both needed.

"When did you know?" She asked looking across the table at him as Emma broke off a piece of the cookie and started to eat it.

"I realized I had feelings for you right before your graduation. I wanted to tell you right away but..."

"Milo?"

"Yeah."

"I only said yes to Milo because I thought that you didn't want me. That you never could so I wanted to try to move on."

"I know and im so sorry it too me so long to realize it. I guess I realized I loved you when... I'm not exactly sure when things changed. You were always there for me and you being there helped me to move on. You helped me to heal and because of that I was able to love again. Which I didn't think I would ever be able to do." Patrick leaned over and kissed Sabrina as Emma laughed from Sabrina's lap.


End file.
